Return to Narnia
by rebecca.gregory.982
Summary: After years of a normal life, the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve find themselves back in Narnia and held hostage and who better to rescue them, than their children
1. Chapter 1: New Lives

The new life of the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve

(Lucy)

The kitchen is filled with the amazing smell of eggs, but I'm burning the blooming hell out of my arm with the grease.

"Good morning" My husband Daniel wraps his arms around my waist and start kissing my neck.

"You make it really hard to make breakfast"

"Mum! Maria took my doll"

"Oh dear" I force myself out of Daniel's arms

"Maria, give Judith back her doll!"

"She tore my bear!" 

"It was an accident!"

"Alright you two knock it off!"

Maria sighed and handed Judith her doll.

"Twins" Daniel laughs then kisses my cheek.

"Especially when they're six...and where are you going?"

"Work"

"Okay, have a good day"

"Why don't you two go play on the swings"

"Fine but I'm not talking to her!" Maria screams at Judith

"I don't plan on talking to you either"

I slam my head on the table.

(Edmund)

I hear a scream and run upstairs.

"Luna, wake up"

My daughter shoots awake.

"Dad..."

"It's okay"

"I had a nightmare"

"About what?"

"Well there was a woman in an ice coffin, and black dress with icicles in her head like a crown, then there was blood...and the woman broke free, it was terrifying" She cries and jumps into my arms

"It's okay sweetheart"

"Dad, can you do what mum used to do whenever I had nightmares"

"Of course" I lay her on my lap and begin to string my fingers through her hair it's okay...don't worry"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that woman is real"

I was starting to freak out, it couldn't be that woman!

"No...it was just a dream, now go to sleep"

"Stay with me, please?"

"Of course"

I lay in bed with her with that thought running through my head, I mean that can't be real...right?

(Susan)

I receive a call from a terrified Edmund.

"How is that possible Ed?"

"I don't know Susan but I'm kind of freaking out that my twelve year old daughter might be dreaming about someone who tortured me!"

"Edmund calm down! I doubt it means anything, it's just probably a coincidence..."

I looked at the clock 2:15.

"Oh Ed I got to go, maybe we should meet up for lunch, we'll invite Lucy and Peter too"

"Good idea...well good talking to you again Susan"

"Mum?!"

"In here Caspian!" My fourteen year old son comes running in

"How was school?" I ask hugging him.

"It was okay I guess..."

"Where's your sister?"

"Mummy!" My seven year old runs in.

"There you are" I pick her up in my arms.

"Dad took us hunting!"

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to tell her that remember Sunny?" My ex husband comes into the kitchen.

"I suppose we can tell her about the part where we encountered the bear"

"What?! Uhhh why don't you two go upstairs and do your homework"

"Okay!" They both go upstairs and when I hear their doors close, I glare.

"Hunting...really Harry!"

"They asked for something fun!"

"Fun, not dangerous you tosser!"

"Did you really just call me a-"

"Yes I did, because you know what?"

"What?!" 

"I am sick and tired of my children walking into the house telling me about the crazy and dangerous things that their father has done!"

"You're tired of _our_ children stepping into the house, alright" He hands me a folded up piece of paper

"What's this rubbish?"

"Just a paper"

I unfold the paper.

"Okay more like...custody papers.

"What?!"

"I'm taking you to court Susan, they'll decide who's best for Caspian and Sunny"

"Harry...how could you?!"

"Think about it..." He walks out the door and I sit on the couch and start to cry, I could lose my children!

(Peter)

"Peter!"

"Yes Natalie?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Making lunch"

"More like attempting" My 17 year old son comes down stairs

"Really Toby?"

"Just speaking the truth father"

"Speaking the truth?" My phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey when are you free?" It's Susan and she's uncontrollably

"Susan, are you okay?"

"No I just need my brothers and sister right now..."

"Okay, I'll find a free day, okay?"

"Okay" She's still on the phone crying

"Listen Susan I have to go"

"Okay"

"Maybe sometime this afternoon"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hang up

"Who was that?" Natalie asks me

"Susan"

"Oh next time you see her, ask her something for me"

"What?"

"HOW BAD IS DIVORCE?!" She storms out of the room and slams the door.

"Are you and mum leaving each other?"

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen, okay?" 

"Well I'm going upstairs"

Later that afternoon the four met up at a diner, little did they know something would happen to them, something incredible...but bad


	2. Chapter 2: A Day Gone Wrong

Susan POV

I grab my bag off the table and grab my keys.

"Caspian your in charge, Sunny do what Caspian says"

"Where are you going?" Caspian asks me

"Lunch with Peter, Edmund and Lucy"

"Oh"

"I can't say how long I'll be gone, it just depends..."

"Okay, love you both" I kiss there heads and walk out the door.

I lightly touch my stomach then let out a long sigh.

I get in my car and dial Lucy's number.

"Susan, where are you?"

"Sorry I know I'm running late"

"Don't worry your not the only one, Edmund's late too..."

"Well I'm almost, never mind I'm here"

"Alright I'll see you inside" She hangs up and I get out of my car.

I walk inside.

"Susan!" Lucy runs up to me and hugs me

"Lucy!"

"Susan!" Peter shouts

"Peter!" I hug him

"How have you been, how's Natalie?"

"...she's the same as usual"

The door comes open and we all turn to see Edmund walking in.

"Edmund!" We all hug him.

"Wow, you act like you haven't seen me in forever!"

"We haven't really"

We order our food and begin to talk.

"Well...I have good news"

"Really?" Edmund asks

"I'm-" Just as I am about to tell them we hear a scream.

"What was that?!" I set money down on the table and we all take off running.

"I'm not seeing anything?" Edmund looks around.

We walk further from the diner.

"Maybe we were just hearing things" Lucy suggests.

"Yeah...I mean after everything we've been through it makes sense" Edmund says to her

"That's true...you know, I think about Narnia everyday..." Lucy says 

"Yeah me too, I remember every bit of it...I miss it all" Peter sighs

"You were such a hero"

"Hero?"

"Well yeah, you saved Narnia and-"

I interrupt Lucy as she's telling Peter about the great things with two horrifying words.

"Where's Edmund?!"

That's the end of chapter 2 so what do you think? Where did Edmund go? Comment what you think


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Edmund POV

After listening to Lucy's conversation about Peter's heroism in Narnia I feel a hand around my mouth and I'm being drug away.

I try calling for help but no one can hear me.

I manage to pull their hand off.

"Get your hands off of me!"

They put there hand back around my mouth.

"Shut up!"

I break free and take off running.

"LUCY, SUSAN, PETER!" I shout running but then I'm thrown to the ground.

A woman with blond hair girl hovers over me covering my mouth.

"What part of shut up do you not understand!"

A man hands her some rope and my hands are tied together behind me.

"What do you want with me?!"

"Trevor we must take him to the lake, only there will the portal back to Narnia work"

"Right"

"You're...from Narnia?"

"Yes and we are sorry we have to do this...your majesty" The man looks at me

"You know who I am?"

"Yes we do..." The woman looks at me

"Well if you know who I am...then why are you doing this, and who are you?"

"I'm Sarah this is my brother Trevor" She pulls me up.

"And unfortunately we have to take you to the lake, to do something terrible"

"What?!"

"Walk!" Trevor shouts

They both push me.

"What are you going to do to me...and why at the lake?"

"Well" Sarah pulled a jewel out of her bag

"If you drop this jewel in the water it'll open a portal" 

"How did you know where I lived though?"

"Well you and your siblings are legends, we know everything about you...and something terrible is about to happen to you"

"Yes, what did you mean by that, what does it have to do with me?"

"Well there's a prophecy...that the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve that saved Narnia would return to Narnia-"

"Wait, we'll return? Aslan himself said that-"

"The problem son of Adam-"

"Edmund...my name is Edmund"

"Apologies your majesty...the problem _Edmund_ is" She lets out a long sigh.

"Do you know about the White Witch Jadis?"

"Tch how could I forget?"

"In the prophecy, the blood of someone that fell for the White Witch's tricks" She sighs again "look the Witch's spirit walks in someone else's body, so when you return to Narnia, she'll take you, and your blood will be shed...and she will return" Sarah explains.

"This _must not happen_ " She looks deeply into my eyes

"...so Sarah and I, are going to make sure it doesn't happen...that's when you come in"

"Your going to kill me aren't you?!"

"Yes...well I am, Sarah can't kill" He pulled out a knife and Sarah holds me down to the ground

"Well...it was a pleasure knowing you Edmund, son of Adam" I shut my eyes tightly just waiting for it all to be over, but then I hear Trevor screaming in pain.

I open my eyes and see the knife on the floor and an arrow in his hand.

Sarah lets go of me and immediately runs to her brother, I sit up and see Susan, Lucy and Peter and somehow Susan has a bow in her hand.

"Let go of our brother!"

So that's chapter 3, what do you think will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back To Narnia

Lucy POV

(five minutes earlier)

"You seriously thought Iwas a hero?" Peter asks me

"Well of course, remember when you saved me and Susan from the wolf?"

"Yes...so?"

"Hmm, well you also-" Susan interrupts me with two horrifying words

"Where's Edmund?!" 

"Ed?!" Peter shouts looking around

"He's gone!" I shout

"Where did he go this time?!" Peter shouts

"Come on lets go find him!" Susan picks up her bag.

"Edmund!" I shout

"Edmund!" Peter follows

"Peter, Lucy!" We run towards Susan.

"Susan what is it?!" I ask her

"Look" She holds a item in her hand.

A chain that holds a small charm on it.

"This is the last thing Rose gave Edmund the day she died"

"He always keeps that with him...something is up" I say

"LUCY, SUSAN, PETER!" We hear Edmund shout from a distance.

"Edmund!" We all shout and take off running.

"I never thought we'd be saving him again!" Susan says while running

"Who says he's in trouble?!" I ask her

"He's screaming our names Lucy, logically he's in trouble!"

"What's up with you and logic?!"

"Shut up Peter!"

We run to where the footprints end, the lake.

"Edmund!" Peter covers my mouth.

"Shhh"

"Lucy they'll hear us"

We hear from a distance something we definitely didn't want to hear.

"Your going to kill me aren't you?!" Edmund says in a terrified voice.

I gasp and put a hand to my mouth.

"We've got to do something before they kill Edmund!"

We all look around and not too far from us we saw some archers.

"Leave it to me!" Susan runs towards them.

"I need to borrow these!" She takes the bow and the quiver of arrows.

She's in a ready stance.

"Susan what are you waiting for, shoot!" Peter shouts at her.

"Not yet!"

They pull a knife out.

"Susan..." Peter drags

"Hang on!" She aims the arrow.

They start to raise the knife to Edmund's chest.

"Well...it was a pleasure knowing you Edmund, son of Adam"

"Susan!" I scream, she shoots her arrow and it hits the man with the knife in the hand.

"Ah!" He drops the knife.

We run up to where they are, Edmund sees us and smiles.

"Let go of our brother!" Susan demands the bow still in her hand.

I run up to Edmund.

Susan and Peter are fighting the two that took Edmund.

"Lu, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you!" I untie him

"Sarah, throw it!"

The girl that I take it is Sarah, throws a jewel into the lake after punching Peter to the ground.

"Trevor this is our way back!"

"You're not going anywhere!" I shout grabbing the woman as she was about to jump and Edmund grabbed the man.

"Lucy, Ed let go!" Peter shouts as he's trying to pull me and Edmund off of the two people.

"Trevor the portal's closing!" Sarah shouts

"Alright plan B"

Sarah grabs me and Edmund and Trevor grabs Susan and Peter.

"Let go of us!" Susan demands

"Sorry!" They throw themselves back making the six of us fall back.

We all scream as we fall off the cliff into the water.

I swim around looking for my siblings.

I shoot up gasping for air.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund!"

The three of them shoot up.

"Lucy!"

I let out a sigh of relief to see them okay.

"Where are we?" Susan asked looking around

"Your majesty's" We turn around to see Trevor and Sarah

Trevor says four words that I thought I'd never hear again.

"Welcome back...to Narnia"

So there's Chapter 4, what do you think will happen now that they are in Narnia?


	5. Chapter 5:The Worse Thing To Ever Happen

Peter POV

"Welcome back...to Narnia"

"That's impossible..." Susan said.

"Narnia..." Lucy gasped

"I thought you were trying to kill me to prevent us from returning to Narnia?" Edmund asked confused

"Actually, kidnapping you and threatening to kill you was just to get the rest to us, then we'd get you all to Narnia" Sarah told us

"Why do you want us back in Narnia?" I asked them

"Well, so you can defeat the witch..."

"The witch?!" Lucy asked them

"I'm sorry but the last time we were sent to fight the witch it didn't go so well..." Susan said still spitting out the water that was in her mouth

"Yes it didn't go very well, almost all of us got killed, Edmund was captured..." I explained

"We're sorry" Susan apologized

"But we have to go...we have children that are waiting for us at home and I still have to tell my children that I'm-" Susan stopped

"You're what?" Lucy asked her

"...I'll explain later"

"Well come on, you'll catch cold staying in those wet clothes, we should have clothes that fit you" Sarah said and began swimming.

We followed her and Trevor to shore and stepped out of the ocean.

"I'm so cold" Lucy shivered

"Our house isn't too far from here, but we must be careful the police are everywhere..."

"The police?" Lucy asked

"..the wolves?"

"Right you daughter of Eve"

"Susan...my name is Susan"

"Well here we are...it's a family cottage" Sarah said digging the key out of the ground

"It's lovely!" Lucy exclaimed

"Thank you" Sarah unlocked the door.

"Hurry!" We all ran inside.

"There's some fresh clean and warm clothes in the closet over there"

"Thank you" We all thanked them, we changed into clothes that were just like the ones we wore in Narnia.

Susan and Lucy came out in long dresses, Susan's was black and Lucy's was white .

"How long has it been since we dressed like this?" Lucy asked spinning around in her dress.

"A while..." Edmund sighed

"Well dinner's almost ready"

"You are all cold I can imagine..."

She bought us all bowls of what looked like soup.

"This is my first time making dinner, hope you like it!"

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful" Susan said

"What's this?" Edmund looked at a small round bottle that was on the shelf.

"Oh it was

"Oh inside that bottle...is a rare potion, the juice of the-"

"The fire flower..." Lucy said

"That's right..."

"I've heard that it disappeared..."

"We managed to find the last of it..." Sarah handed the bottle to Lucy

"Use it only when necessary...understood?"

Lucy nods her head.

"Thank you"

"So Susan...you said that you were...something, and then you were always cut off" Lucy asked Susan

"Well I'm...I'm-" And as Susan was about to say it she once again was cut off.

"Trevor!"

"Sarah what is it?"

"The police!"

We heard pounding on the door.

"Oh no!" Lucy screamed.

"Come on!" Trevor broke part of the wall.

"Hurry!"

We all ran.

"We have to get out of here! She probably, already knows you're here!"

"She as in the witch?!"

"Well...the witch inside our little sisters body..." Trevor sighed

"Little sister?" I asked

"No time for explanation right now, we have to find somewhere safe for you!" Sarah yelled

"And we have just the place"

"But we have to be on constant alert!" Susan shouted

We heard something behind a tree.

"What was that?"

"I don't know" Lucy grabbed a rock and threw at the tree.

"Lu what are you doing?" Edmund asked her

"I was hoping they would come out...maybe there's no one there"

"There's definitely something over there" Susan grabs a stick with a really sharp end, almost like a spear.

"Stay here" Susan demanded, and what happened next had to be the worse thing to ever happen.

She walked up to the tree and as she passed it, someone came out from behind the tree...and stabbed her.

Susan let out a hard gasp as the knife entered her chest.

The person who stabbed her took off running.

She fell to the ground.

"SUSAN!" Lucy, Edmund and I screamed

We ran to her side and Lucy laid Susan's head onto her lap.

"Susan, hold on..." She cried

"It's going to be okay" I reassured her as she was crying after she saw the blood onto her hand.

"Please go..." She said crying hardly being able to breathe.

"No were not going to leave you!" Edmund shouted

Susan's eyes began to close and her head tilted to the side.

"Susan!" I shouted

"No Susan stay with us!" Edmund yelled at her

Her eyes closed and her chest was still, she wasn't breathing.

"No Susan, come back please Susan, please!" Lucy screamed

"Susan!" I shouted

"Susan...no come back Susan!" Edmund shouted after me

"Wait...the juice" Lucy pulled out the bottle, tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Trevor yelled

"We're not just going to let her die!" I shouted

"She's our sister!" Edmund yelled at him

"You said only when necessary...this is definitely necessary!" Lucy shouted shakily dropping a few drops into Susan's mouth, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Susan!" We all screamed.

Well that's Chapter 5 what do you think? Will Susan wake up? Or is our beloved Gentle Queen gone for good?


	6. Chapter 6: Taking Shelter

Lucy POV

After Susan was stabbed I kept dropping the juice into her mouth.

"Come on Susan please!" I cried

"Careful Lu you'll overdose her" Edmund teased trying his hardest to calm me down, but it didn't work.

"Which would you rather have Edmund, an overdosed Susan, or a dead one!" I snapped

"Edmund..now's not the time for jokes..."

"I was just trying to help..."

"I know but-"

We heard someone else coming.

"Who's there?!" Peter shouted.

A girl with long red hair came out.

"Blimey Autumn don't do that!" Trevor shouted

"Didn't mean to scare you" Autumn was holding a solid blue bow.

"Where have you been?" Sarah asked

"Chasing the intruders that were trying to attack us and-"

"Did you get the one that stabbed Susan?!" Edmund asked her

"The one that was on the run, oh yeah I got her"

I was stroking Susan's hair and praying that she would wake up.

"We've got to get out of here we're on enemy ground..."

"No! We're not leaving until Susan wakes up!" I shouted at them

"We have to get out of here!" Trevor shouted at me

"Lucy..." Peter picked her up

"We have to go..."

We all took off running.

"So who is that?" Autumn asked looking at Susan in Peter's arms.

"She's our sister..." Edmund told her

"Oh..."

Sarah put her hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"It'll be alright Edmund, your sister will be alright"

"I hope so..."

She grabbed his hand.

"You just have to have faith..."

He smiled at her.

"Peter?"

"What?"

I looked at Edmund and Sara, they were both talking and laughing...I've never seen Edmund look more happy.

"Nothing...it's just..."

"What?"

I had to come up with something fast...but I also didn't want to lie to Peter.

"...I'm worried about Susan"

"You don't have to be Lu..she's gonna be fine"

We found a cave, Peter made a fire and I kept an eye on Susan, every few minutes I put a few drops into her mouth.

"Lets hope we get there before the witch realizes your here" Sarah said

"Well, I honestly think she already knows..." Edmund told her

"Please Susan, wake up!" I cried as I dropped another drop in her mouth.

"Could you stop using all of that on your sister?"

"Trevor you said use only when necessary, what could be more necessary than our sister!" Peter yelled at him

"ENOUGH!" Autumn shouted.

"Well she's just trying to make sure that Susan makes it that's all, is that so bad!" Edmund argued

"Ed stop it!"

We all broke into a big fight and then..we heard someone coughing.

We looked down and Susan was lying on the ground, her eyes were open!

"Susan!" We all shouted

She gasped and shot up.

"Oh my god!"

"Susan it's alright, you're okay"

"No that's not it!" She paused for a minute.

"Oh thank god..." She was really happy to be alive.

"Okay, we need to get you to Cair Paravel by tomorrow...that's where you'll meet up with Aslan...and you will talk about your plan to defeat the witch" Sarah told us

"We're not fighting the witch!" Edmund shouted

"We have children back home" I explained

"Well, like it or not Narnia is your home too!" Trevor shouted at us 

"WHAT Trevor means, is we need your help...you used to be the kings and queens of Narnia, you are our only hope...we'll talk about it tomorrow" Autumn explained

"I'll take first watch the rest of you get some sleep" Sarah walked out of the cave

We all lied down and went to sleep.

A few hours later I heard something, I looked around the cave...there were only six of us, once again Edmund disappeared.

"Edmund?" I went outside the cave to see if I could find him...and then I saw something shocking.

"Edmund?!"

So that's Chapter 6, where do you think Edmund went...and most important what did Lucy see? (A few more chapters then we will get to the children and get them into Narnia)


	7. Chapter 7: What Lucy Saw

(I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LATE! I HAVE BEEN TRAVELING FOR SO LONG!)

Edmund POV

I tossed and turned in my sleep, nothing but nightmares...I was starting to think that they were similar to Luna's.

After a while I decided to get some air.

"What are you doing up?" I turned around and saw Sarah sitting on a rock.

"I couldn't sleep"

"I see" I walked up to her

"Mind some company?"

"Not at all" She moved a bit and I sat next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked me

"Sure..."

"Your sister Lucy said you had children at home...I was just wondering, what are there names?"

"Well Peter has a son named Toby, Susan has two children...a son, Caspian and a daughter Sunny, then Lucy has twin girls there names are Maria and Judith...and I have a little girl, her name is Luna"

"That's a beautiful name"

"...my wife chose it"

"Oh...you're married?"

"I was...but there was a fire, she told me to get Luna out of the house, then I went to get her...I was too late"

"...Edmund, I'm...I'm so sorry"

"It's alright..."

"I know a thing or two about loss..."

"Who'd you lose?"

"My sister...her name was Summer, Lucy reminds me a lot of her, same brown hair, same smile...she even has the same color eyes"

"I'm sorry you lost her"

"Well she isn't dead...but the witch's spirit took her body as a host"

"I'm really sorry Sarah"

"It's okay, once the witch is defeated, I'll get my sister back"

"Sarah...I don't plan on fighting the witch..."

"...you don't listen...you don't have to fight her"

I looked at her confused.

"It's not the witch herself, it's just her spirit...but if you and your siblings go to Cair Paravel, all you have to do is sit back on your thrones, and the witch is overthrown and gone"

"That easy?"

"I don't know if I'd say it's easy...but don't worry Edmund, I won't let anything happen to you" Sara turned to me and I couldn't help but look deep into her blue eyes.

"You um...have nice-" What the heck is wrong with me, say something Edmund!

"Eyes...you have beautiful eyes" You are an idiot!

She smiled at me.

"Thank you" She said

"You're welcome" Okay maybe not...

It was really silent, however I felt like my heart was gonna beat right out of my chest.

"You okay?" She asked me

"I don't know...it's just, five hours ago you were trying to kill me and now I feel like-"

"What?"

"The way I felt when I met Rose..."

"Rose?"

"My wife..."

"The one you lost in the fire..."

"Yes"

"Edmund...I will make sure that you get home as soon as you can" She put her hand on mine, I felt my cheeks burning.

"I think you should go to sleep..." She put a hand to my face.

"...Okay"

"Goodnight..." Sara smiled at me

"Goodnight..."

I walked back to the rock and kissed her lips, when I pulled away she looked a bit shocked; but then she wrapped her arms around me pulling _me_ into a kiss.

"Edmund?!" I heard someone shout, our kiss ended and we turned to see Lucy.

"Lucy..."

"I'll just leave you two alone" Lucy let out a small giggle.

"Oh boy..."

So that's the end of chapter 7, I'm so sorry that it's late! But let me know what you might want to see in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

(Peter POV)

After a long nights rest, we rose for the long journey ahead...again.

I turned to Susan to make sure she was okay.

"Susan, how are you?"

"Good, which is fortunate after having a blade being jabbed into my stomach"

"It's alright, come on" We all got up and noticed Edmund and Lucy were gone.

"Oh my god!" Susan exclaimed.

"Lucy?!" I called.

"Edmund!" Susan screamed.

"Edmund, where are you?!" I called

"Lucy!"

"What?" Plural voices entered our ears, when we turned, it was Lucy and Edmund, carrying wood.

"Wh, where were you two?" Susan asked

"Getting fire wood" Lucy explained

"Do you want breakfast or not..." Edmund laughed

"Right..."

Trevor and Sara sat down a large piece of wood with dead roasted squirrels and rabbits.

"Are we going to eat those?" Lucy asked

"No I'm sure they're just here to have breakfast with us Luc" Edmund said sarcastically.

"Well, squirrel or rabbit, take your pick" Sara dragged

"You guys seem a little to used to this" Lucy asked in a very suspicious tone.

"Narnia isn't what you remember, now it's, these woods or the Witch's prison, your choice" Sara said

"Some people probably don't want to confront the witch" Trevor said looking straight at Edmund.

"Wait Sara said we didn't have to confront her at all, that we just had to-"

"Sit on the thrones of Cair Paravel...Edmund...that's just sugar coating it" Trevor said biting into his squirrel.

"Then what do we really have to do?"

"Perhaps we should wait til your ready"

"How bad can it be, we've fought an army, twice, we've been on a ship! How bad can it possibly be?!"

"It's a long journey, you'll have to cross the river, but don't worry we can get you through that part"

"Oh good" Lucy sighed in relief

"And then the crumbling grounds...specially cast by the witch..."

"I thought she could only freeze...everything" Edmund trembled as if he was having horrible memories.

"She can but our sister had an imagination, so, combine those two, not good"

"Alright so, trail, river, crumbling grounds then Cair Paravel..that doesn't seem so hard" Lucy said in relief

"That's not the worse of it" Sara sighed.

"The mountains are terrible to climb, and their watched over by wolves who eat first and ask questions never" Trevor followed after

"I'll be back" Susan ran off covering her mouth with her hand.

(Lucy POV)

"The mountains are terrible to climb, and their watched over by wolves who eat first and ask questions never" Trevor followed after

"I'll be back"

Susan ran off and she had her mouth covered with her hand.

"Susan?" I followed her, and soon found her throwing up by a tree.

"Susan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lucy..."

"Let me go find some water"

"I said I'm fine Lucy!"

"Alright..."

I walked back and Susan wasn't that far behind me.

"Alright, so we agree?" Trevor asked Peter.

"We help you with whatever problem this is, and then you take us straight home"

"It'll be like it never happened"

"Well then...lead the way"


End file.
